Things to do before I get expelled
by Alice Veil
Summary: Ginny is young, blonde, witty, gorgeous, fierce and a downright rebel. She hates her family, goes out with Slytherin's to annoy her brother and parties at night in the boy's dormitories. Be afraid, be very afraid.


**Things to do before I get expelled**

**Summary**

Ginny is young, witty, blond, gorgeous, fierce and a downright rebel. She goes out with Slytherins to annoy her family, she sneaks into the boy's dormitories at night to party until the wee hours and she dresses like the most fashionable slut there is. Be afraid, be very afraid.

* * *

**Part 1**

"God, Ronald, you are ruining my life!" Ginny shrieked at Ron, glaring furiously at him.

"Ruining it?" Ron exclaimed incredulously, "I'm trying to protect you!"

"From _what?_ What can you protect me from when you have the brain of a Confunded –?"

" –Ginny, sit down, you're going a bit too far now," sighed Hermione calmly, placing a friendly hand on Ginny's shoulder and trying to steer her from Ron, "people are watching!" she added, gazing at the others who had sure enough started to gather around the chairs by which Ginny and Ron were arguing. Ginny turned to Hermione,

"Good! Let them watch, let them know what a nosy loser he is, and that he can't stop himself prying into his little sisters' love life because he hasn't got one of his own! And just because Dean and I are no longer together," she rounded on Ron, her eyes fierce and piercing, "it does not mean I will let you set me up with Harry or Seamus or Justin, because in case you haven't noticed; Harry is hooking up with Luna Lovegood right now."

Ron turned to Harry, who shrugged in apology.

"So before you say another word, Ronald Weasley," Ginny continued, drawing herself up to her fall height, "stop and get yourself a life instead of interfering with mine!" with that she turned on her heel and charged up the stairs to her dormitory, her frosty-blonde locks licking her back.

A few minutes passed without a word spoken between Harry, Ron and Hermione; they were all too embarrassed to speak. Finally, Hermione coughed, then said rather timidly to the other two, "Well, Ron, I think she does have a point, you see –"

"Give it a rest, Hermione," Ron snarled at her, disappearing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, Harry sighing and following.

* * *

As Ginny lay awake in her bed, shaking and fuming, she made a mental list of ways to annoy and get back at Ron. As if her being alive wasn't enough. The top of her list was, 'act like a promiscuous slut' and 'date Ron's least favourite person'. _Who isn't Draco Malfoy, _she added in her mind, _I've already been with him. _She decided to play it safe and to wink at, smile at, flirt with or chat up any boy she came across in the morning whilst in the company of Ron.

She rolled over in bed and sighed; tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

The first thing Ginny Weasley did as she woke up was straighten her hair and rearrange it so her thick bangs were parted to the left. She got up extra early so she could re-dye the ends of her hair black, something that pissed Ron off a lot. Sitting on her red and black pouffe, she applied thick, dark eyeliner and red lip tint to her outrageously pretty face. Deciding her face and hair didn't need any more tarting up; she stalked over to her trunk, not bothering to be quiet. She heard the stirs of her room mates.

She found a clean white shirt, frilly pink knickers and a pair of black stockings and hold ups. Over her underwear and shirt, she threw on her shortest skirt and a grey jumper. The other girls in her dorm had just started to wake, and some of them even sighed and tutted as they saw Ginny's latest get-up.

Ginny didn't need friends in Gryffindor; she hung around with Slytherin's to annoy Ron and Ravenclaw's because they intimidated Ron with their wit.

As Ginny gathered her books and tucked her wand behind her ear, she raced down the stairs to breakfast, tying her tie messily as she went.

She passed many boys, older and younger than her, and she waved, giggled and flirted with them.

She walked by Zacharias Smith, who smiled at her. She winked at him, pouting.

She passed by Neville Longbottom who blushed and nearly fainted when she blew him a kiss.

She strode by Dean Thomas, who had a furious glint in his eye as he saw what he was missing.

She glided by several Slytherin boys, who she smiled sexily and flirted with before stalking off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry Potter's jaw hit the floor as Ginny sauntered in and sat down gracefully across the table from him. Ron's jaw _also_ hit the floor, but for the wrong reasons. He was just about to rant on about the height of her skirt when Hermione grabbed his hand and muttered maternally but firmly, "Ron, don't."

"Hey, Harry," Ginny smouldered at Harry, though she didn't fancy him. Ginny could see Ron's face reddening next to Harry, and could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Ginny bit into some toast.

"Er, Ginny, don't you have a test today?" Hermione glanced nervously at Ginny, trying weakly to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's after breakfast," Ginny replied coolly.

"Well, aren't you nervous?" Hermione gasped, her expression nearly horrified as she took in how easily Ginny was dealing with the pressure of a test.

"Nervous?" Ginny shook her head back and laughed, the throaty, sexy sound turning the heads of every boy within radius, "of course I'm not nervous! It'll be a laugh." Tired of sitting with a boring know-it-all, a perverted 'Chosen' boy and her brother, Ginny got up and strutted out of the Great Hall, heading for her first lesson.


End file.
